Buffy Vampire Slayer: Next Generation
by ICrzy
Summary: When Buffy's teenage daughter finds out she too is a Slayer, now she has to adjust with all this. Come along Baylee and her journey along with some new friends.


**I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Please review and favorite!**

Baylee Summers was a normal sixteen year old; went to Sunnydale High, had awesome friends, and a loving mother. What more could she ask for? She learned karate and other forms of self defense while growing up, but never asked why. This teen didn't seem to question a lot regarding her mother and her secret, well until now. Walking to school was the sixteen year old, she had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink shirt with skinny jeans and flip flops. She saw one of her best guy pals walking over, Josh. Josh has shaggy blonde hair and blazing blue eyes. The two have known each other since they were very young, yet Baylee sometimes thinks she doesn't really know her best friend. Josh cocked his head seeing his friend a bit down, "What has you bothered?" He asked.  
"My mother." Baylee said.  
"What happened?" Josh asked looking at her.  
As they walked Baylee kicked a rock, "Lately my mom has been very overprotective."  
Josh smiled, "Now Bay you mom is worried about the night freaks."  
Baylee rolled her eyes, "Sound just like her."  
They entered the school, Baylee bought a soda from the machine. She opened the can and took a drink. Josh leaned against the wall as Baylee was just staring into the small hole in the can. "I just wish once she'd tell me why she is so secretive." Baylee said.  
"She must have her reasons." Josh said staring at her.  
Baylee smiled, "Shut up." She said.  
They walked into their history class, the teacher was an old friend of Baylee's mom. It was Xander Harris, he has aged quite and is still funny and full of humor. He is a great teacher and seems to get the students to listen. Xander was teaching the students on the Salem witch trial, Baylee was so into the subject. Josh would glance from her to a girl in the far back. This girl had her long brown hair braided and wore glasses covering her brown eyes with glass. Xander had the students read a chapter for homework but then the bell ranged. Baylee went looking for Josh but saw him talking to the girl from class. "Josh-!" Baylee shouted. Josh smiled and waved at her, then left the girl.  
"Come now can't be late to class, what its been your fifth time?" Josh said. Baylee smiled, "Shut up."

Though while Baylee sat in study hall, she had noticed Josh had not showed up. Yet she remembered him following her down the hallway, she took the hall pass and ditched the period. Running down the hallways hoping not to get caught and in trouble with her mother. She somehow found herself in some weird library that she's never seen before. She saw Josh in there, she was about to say something when she saw her mother pacing. In there was also Xander and that girl from her history class. "I think she needs to know." She heard Josh say.  
"Not gonna happen." Her mom quickly said.  
"Why not Buffy?" Xander asked.  
"Baylee isn't ready. Not ready to hold this weight." Buffy said.  
The girl from history stood up, "Buffy if I may. Your daughter is ready."  
Josh grabbed her arm, "Molly."  
Buffy paced back and forth actually thinking about it. Xander leaned against a railing leading for more shelves of books. Josh sat in a chair and Molly stood next to him. Everyone was silent, until they heard a book drop and saw Baylee standing in their sights.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Baylee shouted.  
"Bay," Buffy started.  
"Tell me!" Baylee shouted.  
Josh looked at Baylee, Molly had her hand over her mouth. Xander let out a deep breathe. Buffy looked at her daughter and sighed.  
"Bay, I am a Slayer."  
"A what?" Baylee asked.  
"A Slayer. They kill vampires, demons, or anything with a bad attitude." Xander said.  
Baylee made her hands into fists, "Why lie to me!"  
"I didn't want you to get hurt." Buffy said.  
Josh stood up, "Besides Bay. You aren't the only freak shows." Josh said.  
Baylee looked confused, Molly and Josh exchanged looks. Molly pulled hair behind her ears. Her ears were pointed and Molly looked away from the others.  
"I am a Forest Elf."  
Baylee looked at Josh, hoping for him to just have some kind of zit. Nothing bad, not being a vampire or even a werewolf. Josh pulled out a wand out of his shoes.  
"I am a sorcerer, well an apprentice right now." Josh said.  
Baylee shook her head, "No way?" She said.  
Buffy nodded, "Molly and Josh were left to die at a young age. So I took it upon myself to let them live, I didn't see any threat so I had them stay with Xander. He and I helped raise them and their secrets has and will be on the low key."  
"So Buff and I thought since these two were some kind of magic beings there must be a new threat, so we rebuilt the Scooby gang." Xander said.  
Josh and Molly partly smiled at that, Baylee shook her head.  
"Bay, you're the next generation of Slayer." Josh said.  
Molly nodded, "Yeah Baylee. It's gonna be great." She said.  
Baylee looked at the two teens in front of her, "If only the secret was I am adopted of something." Baylee said.

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS! THIS WAS JUST KINDA LIKE A TEST SEEING IF ANYONE WOULD BE INTO THIS!**


End file.
